


Desires

by Lizyoulater12



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12
Summary: Shinozaki and Maeshima have been dating for a long time, but Shinozaki wants something more but will Maeshima give it to him?.
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo
Kudos: 3





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my 11th fanfic on these cinnamon rolls and I wanted to post today because it's the last skate leading stars episode, and I might still post work even though it's finished and I tried doing a smut story so this is a special for you guys and because my friend encouraged me put it's not specific so it's flowery and I don't know if I'm going to do anymore smut, but I hope it's not bad and you enjoy >///<.

Shinozaki loved his boyfriend Maeshima Kensei. he loved him so much that if he broke up with him he would fall into depression or worse kill himself, When he felt like the world was against him or attacking him, Maeshima was there someone he could be held safe in his secured arms without worrying about people attacking him.

They've gone on dates, and hangout and kissed but Shinozaki wanted more, he wanted Maeshima to make love to him, he's always wanted to ask but he's so nervous and if they were to have it, it would be his first time he's never done it before but he wants to with Maeshima and only him.

But _damn,_ he felt like Maeshima was so dense sometimes when Shinozaki would flirt or touch him Maeshima would just kiss him and that's the end of it, _why couldn't Maeshima get the hint?, why couldn't he just do more to him?, does he not want to?, does he not love him?._

Maeshima and Shinozaki were on the couch watching TV, Maeshima was on his phone while the TV was playing he looked over to see Shinozaki knees to his chest and his head buried in them. "Are you okay babe?". Maeshima asked. 'His voice is so soft'.

Shinozaki thought while still having his face buried to his knees he raised his head up after his venting about his internal monologue . "Yea I'm fine I'm just hungry". Shinozaki said while he forced a smile.

Maeshima knew Shinozaki smile was fake but he didn't question it, knew his boyfriend for a long time and can tell the difference between his genuine smile and fake one. "Well it is 8:15 I'll go make some dinner wanna help?". Maeshima asked.

"No I'll help set the table though". Shinozaki responded. "Okay". Maeshima said, they walked over to the kitchen while Maeshima opened the fridge to get ingredients and start cooking and Shinozaki took out the table ware and was dressing the table, he tried so hard no to cry because he wanted to tell Maeshima how much he loved him but what if Maeshima didn't want him in that way that he did, he wiped his tear. "I'm finished". Shinozaki yells.

"Right on time to I'm finished with dinner". Maeshima said while smiling, That smile pained Shinozaki what if he wasn't going to show that smile when he confesses that he wants more. Maeshima put food on the table and for the rest of dinner they both just ate silently while sneaking glances at each other without the other one noticing, after they were finished Shinozaki put their plates in the sink and washed them. "Wanna bathe together?".

Maeshima asked, They've always done this but he wasn't in the mood right now. "No you can shower but yourself". Shinozaki responded, With that response Maeshima knew Shinozaki was upset about something he just wouldn't tell him. 'Might as well go bathe and figure it out or call Sasugai to see what's wrong with him'. Maeshima thought to himself he went upstairs and freshened himself. "The shower is open babe".

Maeshima yelled. "Thanks I'll go in". Shinozaki responded, he went to the bathroom and he enter the shower his head was filled with thoughts. _I want him so bad but what if he doesn't want me?, What if he's using me?, If he loses interest in him will he just throw him away like a broken doll?._ Shinozaki got out of the shower and put on his pajamas he went outside in the living room to see Maeshima on the couch with his pajamas and on his phone while the TV was playing in the background, he walked over and sat down on the opposite side of the couch. Maeshima looked at him and then looked back down on his phone.

~~Commercial break brought to you by Nezuko Kamado our kawaii demon.

"I gotta go take a call real quick". Maeshima said while getting up and walking half way up the stairs, Shinozaki just nodded his head then took out his phone, While with Maeshima he dialed Sasugai's number he was his best friend and Shinozaki brother so he would have to know what's going on _right?_. Well Maeshima hoped so Sasugai answered. "Maeshima what are doing calling me 9:05 in the night?". Sasugai said.

"It's not that late calm down sleeping prince". Maeshima said while giggling. "But seriously why did you call me?". Sasugai asked, Maeshima took a deep breath. "I think somethings wrong with Shinozaki he's acting weird first he faked his smile when I asked him if he was okay, second I could swear I hear sniffles from him while he was setting up the dinner table and third when I asked him to bathe with me he said no".

Maeshima responded. "Oh I know what the problem is". Sasugai said, Maeshima could imagine him just smirking. "What is it". Maeshima asked. "Have you ever thought that Shinozaki wanted something more in the relationship?". Sasugai said. "I'll take that in". Maeshima was quietly debating his thoughts he has always wanted to make love with Shinozaki but he always felt like he wasn't ready for it, he scared that he would break him he had many desires.

"Ok I'll solve the problem". Maeshima says. "Ok be careful with him he's fragile.....have fun". Sasugai says while laughing. "I will jeez!". Maeshima blushed while hanging up on Sasugai, he went back to the living room to find Shinozaki on his phone. 'Ok just asked him what's wrong again and then make it better there'.

Maeshima said to himself, he sat down beside Shinozaki, he looked at him he didn't noticed that he's next to him. "Hey babe everything okay?". Maeshima said, just as Shinozaki was about to responded he looked at Maeshima and flinched of how close he was, he wanted to tell Maeshima the truth but he didn't want to get rejected he was so lost in his thoughts his mouth opened and let his emotions out.

"NO MAESHIMA I'M NOT OKAY WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME, WHY CANT YOU JUST.....make love to me". Shinozaki screamed as he dropped to the floor on his knees, his eyes were tearing up he didn't know what to think anymore. "Shinozaki.....I do.... love you". Maeshima said, he was speechless, he just grabbed Shinozaki's face and kissed him, and pulled away, he lifted Shinozaki's chin. "I do wanna make love to you it's just that, I'm scared I'll break you, I have many desires".

Maeshima said while him and Shinozaki's eyes looked at each other his eyes where filled with desperation and love. "Well I want you to love me". Shinozaki responds. Maeshima let go of his chin and hugged him, then whispered into his ear.

"Is that really what you want?". Maeshima's voice sent shivers down his spine. "Yes". Shinozaki responded. Maeshima nodded his head while he lead Shinozaki up to his bedroom, he rested Shinozaki on the bed and loomed over him and kissed him. 

' _wow,_ this kiss is so gentle, it's like when we had our first kiss'. Shinozaki thought. Maeshima's weight was all on Shinozaki he pulled away and his hands danced on his sides, Shinozaki shivered to there cold touch while holding onto his forearms, but he let go when Maeshima pulled off his shirt and rested it on the floor, he went straight for his next gently nipping and kissing Shinozaki's skin.

Shinozaki let out a shaky breath while Maeshima went down to his collarbone, Shinozaki gripped Maeshima's shirt trying his best to stay composed, it was enjoyable when Maeshima was biting him, some people might think it's weird but he likes it well only when Maeshima does it, Maeshima traveled down further and reached Shinozaki's pants. "Are you ready?". Maeshima asked, Shinozaki nodded.

Maeshima pulled down Shinozaki's pants and boxers, Shinozaki always thought Maeshima never had any desires but he does which is him, he took him in his mouth, he was happy that Maeshima was only his.

"Maeshima",

He still kept going.

"Maeshima",

Shinozaki could feel his heart pounding out of his chest, he still kept going at the same pace.

**"Maeshima"**

Maeshima pulled away has he swallowed his mess, he looked up and admire his beautiful work, he opened the dresser to get the lube and put some on his hand, then he kissed Shinozaki and turned him around, he inserted his fingers in his bottom, causing Shinozaki to let out a sharp cry gripping onto his arm.

"You okay?". Maeshima asked. "I'm fine, just keep going" Shinozaki responded. Maeshima nodded he started to work on his hole he inserted another finger in, Shinozaki let out a sharp pain again but he was starting to get used to the feeling, By the time Maeshima put in a third finger, he was relaxed.

"Are you okay Shinozaki?" Maeshima asked. "I'm fine but can you take off your shirt please?" Shinozaki asked. Maeshima smiled while putting his shirt over his head and discarding of all the other clothing and putting it on the floor.

"Is this good" Maeshima asked. "Yes" Shinozaki smiled, he pulled him into for a gentle kiss, he gently flipped Shinozaki over and lined himself up with him and enter, Shinozaki got used to the feeling, he was so comfortable he felt like he was ice skating the skates moving at a slow pleasure, Maeshima was taking him slowly and gentle, it wasn't rough or hateful he was making love to him, what Shinozaki wanted.

Maeshima was his only his, Maeshima interlocked hands with him and whispered in his ear" Is this okay?" while kissing his cheek.

"Yes.. Yes, Sei this is fine, don't stop" Shinozaki responded. Maeshima quicken the pace as he heard signs of approval of Shinozaki's soft noises increasing, Shinozaki felt like he was seeing stars, Maeshima came inside of him.

Shinozaki came undone again he laid flat on the bed panting, Maeshima loomed over him, Shinozaki raised his hand and cup his cheek. "Thank you, I love you, I love you Maeshima". Shinozaki said, it was like his confession all over again. "I love you to so much". Maeshima responded , he took the blanket and covered him and Shinozaki as they fell asleep cuddling beneath the moonlight.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story and check out others :D.


End file.
